<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunkissed days by fthh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429842">sunkissed days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh'>fthh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Episode!, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Eagles spend the day at the beach.</p><p>Doropetra Week, Day 4: Sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Doropetra Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunkissed days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a continuation of sorts of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067772">amidst the flowers you move</a> but can be read on its own. (kinda wanna write a proper sequel to that and expand on this one.......)</p><p>otherwise, they're spending their semester break in brigid!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a sunny day today — Petra’s managed to persuade the Black Eagles to spend the day at the beach, so they head out early in the morning to make it in good time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s barely nine when they arrive, but there are already Brigid citizens milling about, enjoying their weekend. They watch on in awe as the royal princess and her companions set up at a fair distance from the waters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra waves at the citizens, excited to be showing them her friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy your day!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They set up their beach umbrellas and lounge chairs as Caspar hauls their coolboxes in two trips. “Heave-ho!” He says cheerily, putting down the last one next to Hubert, who is arranging their lounge chairs. At the very end of it all Linhardt is already sleeping on his own beach mat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not be forgetting your sunscreen, everyone,” Petra reminds them, earning her a series of yesses from the group, varying in their enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caspar challenges Petra to swim as far as they can. (Petra wins by a long shot.) Ferdinand and Hubert and Edelgard exchange stories about the last semester. (There is a TA that has caught Edelgard’s eye. Ferdinand and Hubert have spent a significantly increased amount of time together, and they’ve taken to exploring the cafés around the Garreg Mach campus). Bernadetta and Dorothea build a sandcastle. (They’re horrible at it, since they don’t really go to beaches a lot, but they have fun.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra ends up swimming </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> after Caspar has given up and lounges next to Linhardt, occasionally sipping on his juice. When she finally emerges from the sea, it’s almost lunchtime. She is glistening from head to toe. She hadn’t bothered to put her hair in braids today, knowing the seawater will ruin it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea hands Petra her towel, which she accepts gratefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The locals gave us some food,” Dorothea says, pointing to the plates arranged on one of the chairs. They’re full of grilled seafood, and Petra makes sure to thank them after their meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She joins Dorothea on one of the mats, bringing her own plate with her. Dorothea watches her happily dig into her grilled fish. “You sure love the sea, huh?” She wipes at Petra’s lip with her thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very much,” Petra answers gleefully. “The sea is very important to us Brigidians. It feeds us and connects us to the world… there are many mentions of the sea in our literature. If you are compared to the sea it is the highest blessing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea looks away, blushing. “... So those things you write on the margins of my notebook… Petra, you can’t say these things with a straight face!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a good thing I am a lesbian, then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dorothea shoves at her shoulder playfully, taking a sip of her own drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A good thing, indeed.” She smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much later that night, Petra finds Dorothea lying down face down on her bed. A gentle breeze blows through the curtains from the balcony, and she smiles at the cool sensation. Dorothea, however, hisses in pain when the air hits her skin. She’s red all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You poor thing,” Petra says, taking out the aloe vera gel from the closet. She sits next to her girlfriend, starts to apply it on her naked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it would be this bad,” Dorothea whines. “The beaches at the edge of Enbarr are more forgiving, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are resembling a starfish, my love,” Petra remarks playfully. “But, yes, the Brigid sun is less forgiving to… people of paler complexions. I can only wonder what has happened to our Hubert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he would’ve chugged the sunscreen if he could. He finished his bottle and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! i'm <a href="https://twitter.com/clonebutt">on twitter</a> if anyone wants to like, talk or anything</p><p>esl culture is confidently using a phrase while not 100% sure of its meaning and then it turns out it's a sexual thing. rip</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>